1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a fixing clamp for connecting sheets with different expansion properties, and more particularly to a support plate having a rectangular opening recessed into the support plate in order to accommodate the fixing clamp such that it can be displaced parallel to the plate edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Fixing clamps of this type are used, for example, in the automobile industry for connecting a fender of plastic to a metallic support plate. Since the plastic fender has a greater coefficient of expansion than the metallic carrier, the mounting element can adapt itself to relative changes in position between the fender and the support plate that are caused by temperature fluctuations, namely because the mounting element is embedded in the oblong hole such that it can be transversely displaced.
Such a fixing clamp of plastic is known from EP 0 799 758 B1. In this case, a base plate that covers the mounting opening is connected to a sliding element that can be inserted into the mounting opening, wherein the sliding element is guided in the opening such that it can be transversely displaced and held in a position of equilibrium by elastic spring elements. The guidance is realized with limbs that are integrally formed onto the longitudinal sides at a spacing that corresponds to the thickness of the fender sheet and that engage behind the edge of the oblong hole. In order to insert the sliding element into the opening, only one limb is integrally formed onto one longitudinal side, wherein this limb can be inserted into a recess of corresponding size in the edge of the opening. When inserting the sliding element, this limb initially needs to be inserted into the recess and then laterally displaced into the mounting position. The fixing clamp that is provided has a through-hole and is subsequently held in this mounting position by elastic spring elements braced on the transverse edges of the rectangular opening.
This fixing clamp may be unsuitable in certain applications, since the limb of the sliding element to be inserted can be displaced in the recess on the edge of the rectangular opening, depending on the temperature-related compensation movement. As a result, the sliding element may fall out of the opening. The elasticity of the elastic spring elements that are integrally formed onto the lateral edges may also diminish over time such that the clamp is no longer automatically held in the intended position with the subassembly and the completion of the connection becomes more difficult.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a fixing clamp that can be easily inserted into the mounting opening and reliably held therein during all lateral displacements.